Taking a Big Bite out of the Big Apple
by redheadedbella
Summary: Everyone is all grown up and meeting up in the big city. Read and Review! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Introduction

**Okay so for a little bit of background, this takes place when everybody is out of college and everything. **

**The Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block: An up and coming fashionista, known as the heiress to the prestigious Block fortune. (Her dad runs a very successful insurance company.) She's sweet and single, still loves to shop and has a brand new group of friends. Living it up NYC. **

**Dylan Marvil: A personal trainer living in L.A.. She's planning on starting a gym out on the east coast. New York perhaps? **

**Alicia Rivera: Move over Katie Couric, currently a correspondent for the Today show but the Anchor job is up or grabs. Does she have a chance? **

**Kristen Gregory: Finally rich! Turned pro at 16 and played college ball at UNC. Loving her new life! She's dating super-cute Mark Landon, b-ball star turned actor. They're moving into a loft in Soho but will he ever pop the question? **

**Claire Lyons: Now an ah-mazing trendsetting celeb., moving to L.A. in eighth grade was the best choice she could've ever made! With one academy award already under her belt who knows what will happen? Especially with her life in none other than the big apple! **

**The Briarwood Boyz (I couldn't resist the "z"!!) **

**Derrick Harrington: Was just offered a job with one of the most prestigious law firms in NYC. He's already packed his bags and is ready to go. **

**Josh Hotz: Ralph Lauren's number one model. Still ah-dorable and still single! **

**Cam Fisher: After leaving Briarwood during sophomore year, his music career has skyrocketed. Attended Juliard and stayed in New York. He's got everything, the career, the money and even the girl. Something's still missing though….**

**Griffin ?: He just graduated from the NYC film school and is already shooting a feature film set in NYC. What could possibly go wrong? **

**Chris Plovert: Took over his dad's way powerful insurance company and is living large. He's finally moving to the big city after his divorce. **

**Kemp Hurley: The next Hugh Hefner. He's already the creative director of Playboy (who'd have guessed?) but now, he wants a serious job. NYC is the best to go to work for a magazine and with his resume, who wouldn't want him? **

**So here's the preview. Let me know what you think. I'm pretty sure I included everyone that should've been included but let me know if I let someone out! Review please!!! **


	2. Ehmawgawd! Part One

**I own no one except for any outside characters I may create as the story goes on. **

**Read and Review!!!! **

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Thank you for flying American Airlines and welcome to New York." _Claire set up her tray and looked out her window. She smiled and let out a sigh.

"Gawd, I missed this place." She said to no one in particular.

"Excuse me, miss?" Claire turned around and faced the flight attendant.

"Oh sorry, just thinking out loud!" she laughed. The flight attendant smiled and went back to her seat._ Why do people always seem so afraid of me?_ Claire turned back to the window. New York City came into view and a grin spread across Claire's face. She couldn't help but wonder about Cam. She had heard he'd been doing some work with the soundtrack, _Maybe I'll see him. _Claire thought but pulled herself back. _No. Focus on your career. _She closed her eyes, anticipating the turbulence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they landed. As she was coming through the -**tunnely thing from the plane to the terminal**- she pulled out her iPod and was about to press play when she heard a very familiar phlegmy laugh from behind her.

"Mark! Stop! Come on," she giggled, "We just landed!" Claire couldn't help but turn around.

"Kristen?" she said, surprised.

"Mark! Stop, let me talk to this fan or whatever." She turned to face her and her eyes widened. "Kuh-laire?!" She almost shouted.

"Kristen! What are you doing here?!" She went over and hugged her old friend.

"We're moving here! What are you doing here?!" The girls were almost yelling now.

"I'm on location for a few weeks! Oh my gawd! I missed you guys so much! How's the rest of the PC? I mean you guys still talk right?" Kristen's smile faded as Claire finished her question.

"No. We all went to different schools after high school and we just drifted apart." Claire was about to speak but Kristen quickly changed the subject. "This," she said, "is Mark Landon. My boyfriend." He stuck out his hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I loved you in All-American Angels. You won an Oscar for that right?" He smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Claire said, still grinning. "I was so proud of that role. You were great in Somebody Told Me! I was at the premiere but I didn't see you. I saw Julia but not you." They both burst out laughing.

"I-I didn't g-g-go!" he said between laughs. Claire smiled. _They seem so happy together. _As they calmed down, Kristen started to tell the story. "I was getting home from a soccer practice when this dog comes running up my driveway. I hear someone behind him yelling, "Stop him, stop him!". I grab his collar, falling down in the process and I wind up tripping this guy. He lands on top of me and I go unconscious. I wake up and I'm laying in a hospital bed. This guy is sitting next to me so we start talking. Turns out he's best friends with this pro-ball player, Mike something or other. He offers to set me up with him and considering I'm completely drugged, I say yes." Claire laughed at that. "So the next day, I am leaving for some dinner with friends when I go outside, this guy is standing outside with a bouquet of roses and that guy just happens to be _Mark!_ We wound up spending like three days together, and he completely forgot about the premiere! We've been inseperable ever since." Just as Kristen finished, Claire's phone started buzzing. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" she said, praying someone would get her away from the lovebirds. They were cute at first, but after a while it got kind of awkward.

"Claire! Where are you, sweetheart? We're at baggage claim!" A wide grin spread across Claire's face. As juvenile as it sounds she really missed her.

"Mom! Hey! I'm on my way right now." She flipped her phone shut, said good-bye to Mark and Kristen and headed to baggage claim.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Massie sat at the bar, tapping her foot impatiently. _Where the hell are they?!_ She hated waiting, they were supposed to wait on her, not the other way around. She glanced around the club and one guy caught her eye. He was sitting at a VIP table all alone. His shaggy brown hair covered his eyes and Massie could've sworn she knew him from somewhere. Without another thought she stood up, straightened her BCBG dress and walked over his table, as she got closer he looked more and more familiar. She nodded to the guard and he lifted the velvet rope. Sliding in beside him, she smiled flirtatiously and asked. "Do I know you from somewhere?" the guy looked a little confused. "I'm Massie Block, does that ring a bell?" Apparently, it did because a wide grin spread across his face and he pulled her into a hug.

"Massie Block! Wow, it's been a while hasn't it." Suddenly something clicked, the dark hair, the sexy brown eyes, the perfect lashes.

"Josh! Ehmawgawd! What are you doing here?" She kissed him on the cheek and was suddenly startled by a sudden flash of cameras. Josh, without saying anything pulled out a baseball cap and stuck it on his head.

"Josh! Who's the girl!" One guy yelled.

"Can we expect a spring wedding?!" Another one yelled. Josh stood up and waved his hands to get their attention.

"This is my old _friend_, Massie Block. We grew up together in West Chester. There is nothing else here! Mike? Care to show them the door?" Josh sat down and rolled his eyes. The bouncer came over and guided the group towards the door.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't think they were allowed in here." Massie smiled.

"It's okay. I guess you've forgotten I like attention." She said flirtatiously. Josh laughed.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't recognize me. I'm constantly in the tabloids. They love to catch me with random women and announce my engagement. So far, I've been married twice. Engaged seven times and I have eleven illegitimate children. Massie laughed.

"I avoid the tabloids as much as possible. I don't think I've picked up a People magazine since jr. high." She forced a laugh but Josh just stared at her.

"You really missed Claire didn't you?" He asked, his voice wasn't accusatory, just concerned.

"I-I," she struggled to come up with another reason. Of course she missed Kuh-laire but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"It's okay. I think it's sweet. We had dinner a few months ago and we talked about her leaving and everything. She said how worried she was about you and Cam." Massie suddenly felt as if she had just been transferred back ten years.

"I was mad I guess but not furious or anything." Massie grabbed her martini glass and put it to her lips. In truth she hadn't just been upset when Claire left, she was depressed. She tried to cover it up with anger but it didn't get rid of the pain. She had refused to talk to her and even stopped reading tabloids. If her name ever came up in conversation Massie would do her best to change the subject. Claire was not just Massie's best friend, she was also her sister, she brought out another side of Massie. A giggly one that loved sweets and didn't mind tacky rhinestone Keds. The two sat quietly for a moment before Massie started to stand up. "Well," she said, "I should go. I'm supposed to meet my friends here and I can see one of them at the bar."

"Hey," he grabbed her hand. "Can I at least have your number? We really should catch up some more." Massie smiled at this.

"Sure," she pulled out her card and pressed it into his hand. "Call me whenever. I work late most nights so I'll probably be there." With that, she walked over to the bar and greeted her friend. Josh glanced down at the card, then shoved it in his wallet. He pulled out a $50 and slapped it down on the table. He left, feeling much happier than he had before.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Alicia, we're on in 5!" Marty yelled into her trailer. Alicia Rivera sat at her desk, question set in front of her. She stared at them, trying to memorize every word. She stood up, walked out of the trailer and took her place in front of the camera.

"How's this?" she asked, fixing her hair. The cameraman gave her a thumbs-up and she smiled at him. _Gawd, I really should learn all of their names. _

"Alicia?" Marty tapped her shoulder. She spun around to face Marty and some woman she'd never seen before. "This is Ariana Girard, Ariana, this is Alicia Rivera."

"Hi." Alicia said warmly. Ariana returned the sentiments.

The women shook hands and took their spots in front of the camera. They chatted for a minute or two but were interrupted by Marty's countdown. "5,4,3,2 and--", he pointed at Alicia to begin.

"Hey America. Alicia Rivera here with British pop star, Ariana Girard, who's talking to us about her new album." From there Alicia went through the motions without even bothering to pay attention to what Ariana was talking about. She was suddenly brought back to earth when she heard the name 'Cameron Fisher'. Alicia noticed her gesture to someone off camera and when she looked over she saw a black haired guy with one blue eye and one green eye.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Here's chapter one! Chapter two is probably already up so review and keep reading!!!!!!**


	3. Ehmawgawd! Part Two

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!!!! R&R please! **

"Kemp! Kemp!" Kemp Hurley took one step into the terminal and he could already hear someone calling his name. He wasn't that famous, or at least, he hadn't done anything to make him famous. He was the former creative director at Playboy and had had a widely publicized one night stand with one of the Hef's girlfriends. He has since respectfully resigned and was ready for a change. He looked around for the cameras but instead, saw a guy about 24, standing there with a giant posterboard that said: _Kemp Hurley_. The man's face was hidden, so his voice was muffled but he kept yelling his name. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the posterboard, hitting it into the guy's face.

"Funny Chris. You know you could act like a normal person and just stand quietly." Chris laughed.

"What fun would that be? I'm businessman and now a soon to be divorcee. How am I supposed to act?" The guys laughed and hugged.

"Long time no see. How's everybody?" It was Chris' turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm getting divorced and my ex-wife may or may not be pregnant with our child. I now run my father's insurance company and….that's about it." Kemp raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you haven't talked to Derrick, Cam, Griffin, Josh, Claire, Massie, Kristen, Alicia or even Dylan since high school?!" He sounded really surprised.

"What," he said, "and you have?" He was trying to make their conversation as light as possible.

"Dylan was the girl's trainer out in L.A. so occasionally I would say hi. I figured you would've at least kept in touch with her." Chris lowered his eyes to the floor.

"We did for a while. I was in love with her but then she moved west and we broke up because neither of us was ready for a long-distance relationship. That's when I met Charlotte. I fell for her hard, and if she weren't gay, we'd probably still be together." Chris looked up at Kemp who, he could tell, was fighting hysteria. "Yeah, she's lesbian. Go ahead and laugh." Kemp let out a burst of laughter but calmed down quickly.

"Sorry, dude. You guys seemed so perfect for each other." Chris nodded and changed the subject.

"Let's go get your bags and get you situated at my place. What do you say, roomie?" Kemp raised his eyebrows.

"Roomie?! I'll move in with someone else if call me roomie ever again." He laughed and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, dude. Let's go." The two friends headed towards baggage claim.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dylan Marvil was waiting. She was supposed to be at work in ten minutes and she was miles away. _Damn New York traffic_, she thought. Any other day, she would've considered running but today, she was wearing patent leather stilettos with a pointed heel, not something that she could run a 5 minute mile in. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, dialing quickly, she put the phone to her ear.

"Lauren? Start the meeting without me. I'll be there soon but I'm stuck in traffic." Without even waiting for her assistant to answer her, she slapped her phone shut and dropped it into her purse. "Here." She said, handing the cab driver and $50, then before he could ask about her generous tip, she slammed the door and walked over to the sidewalk. Her offices were 10 blocks from here, she pulled a pair of ballet flats out of her huge bag and slipped them on. She took off, walking as quickly as she could. The brisk November wind blew at her hair, her hands were frozen but she ignored them. She had to get there. She looked at her watch, _10:35_, it flashed. _I have 5 minutes to walk 8 city blocks. F, I'm screwed. _She began running and didn't stop until she was outside the office building. Fortunatley, the cool air had made her sweat less so she wasn't quite as gross. She walked in, flashed her ID at the security guard and got onto the elevator. She pulled out her stilettos and put them back on, placing her flats neatly in her bag. As the elevator doors opened, Dylan caught a glimpse of the clock, _10:55,_ it read. She dropped her bag on the secretary's desk and ran into the conference room, which was already filled with investors, lawyers and assistants. Lauren was addressing them and her face relaxed when she saw Dylan come in.

"Now, I'd like to give the company's founder, Ms. Dylan Marvil, a chance to speak." The group applauded and Dylan walked up to the front of the conference room. As she passed Lauren, she heard her whisper, _"They have no idea you're late._" Dylan gave a her a grateful smile and thought, _She's getting a raise. _She took her place before the group and began to speak. As her eyes went around the room she couldn't help but notice one guy. A blonde guy with deep brown eyes and a great body. _Focus Dylan,_ she warned herself. He smiled at her and she gave him a slight nod in return, continuing with her speech. When she finished, the group applauded once more and then, the meeting was over. Dylan glanced at her watch, she had talked for almost a half hour. She was walking towards Lauren when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dylan?" She turned around to face that same blonde guy. He looked so familiar but she couldn't quite place him….

"Yes?" she replied politely.

"You don't remember me do you?" he smirked.

"No. Should I?" She said, placing one hand on her hip.

"Does Harrington ring a bell?" Dylan's eyes widened for a second.

"Harrington….Derrington?!" She almost screeched.

"Yeah!" he nodded excitedly.

"Ehmawgawd! How are you!?" She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Good! I didn't know Marvelous was you! I just got a job offer at the firm that is interested in representing you. They sent me as a representative. He pulled a card out of his wallet. "Are you free for lunch? I figured we could catch up, you know?" She nodded and pulled out her palm pilot.

"What time? I'm free from noon til two. After that, I have to get back here." He then proceeded to pull out his blackberry.

"Ummm…I'm free from one til two. I'll be back here then, kay?" She smiled and nodded.

"See ya then!" They hugged one last time before he left, leaving Dylan absolutely thrilled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Claire, sweetheart, when do you have to be at the studio?" Her mother asked her. Claire felt as though she were 15 again. Her mother, chauffeuring her to and from the studio, had always put Claire's schedule before her own.

"Uh, hang on. She pulled out her brand new iPhone. I have to be there at…10:30." Claire read the message over again. "Apparently, the director just graduated from NYU film so he should be interesting. Logan didn't say his name though." Her mother laughed.

"That man is going so fast, I'm surprised he didn't forget to tell you anything else." Her mother flicked on the turn signal and they made their way towards the studio.

Upon arriving Claire looked up at the familiar Lion Film Studios. She had filmed a number of movies here but they were all at the beginning of her career. She had divided her time between New York and L.A., all the while her mother followed her, keeping a watchful eye. Her father and brother remained in New York until Claire decided she wanted to be based in LA. Without any fuss from her parents or her brother they packed up and left behind West Chester, along with everything and everyone else there. She had lost touch with everyone except for Layne and Cam. She even eventually lost touch with them too. Last she had heard, Cam was working on an album with Ariana Girard, a British pop star. Layne owned a boutique in San Francisco and Claire had visited it once but Layne wasn't there when she was. She got out of the car and took a deep breath. Her mom rolled down the window, "Nervous, sweetie?" Claire nodded.

"You'll be fine. You're an amazing actress, you won that Academy Award for a reason. Call me when you're done and I'll come right over." Claire shook her head.

"Mom, go home and rest. I'll take a cab. I've got money and my phone. I'll be fine." She saw her mother's eyes fill with disappointment. "Well, I was thinking that you, Todd, dad and I could go to dinner. This should take a while, and I'll probably wind up getting off around 5. I'll just take a cab to the restauraunt. I'll call you and you can tell me where you are. Sound good?" Claire finished. Judi smiled.

"That sounds lovely. I don't know about your brother but Daddy and I would be glad to have dinner. Now go! It's pouring and I don't want you sick!" Judi rolled up the window and pulled away, leaving Claire to fend for herself. She pushed open the heavy doors and walked into the reception area. The secretary was still Patty but Claire was sure whether or not she would remember her.

"Uh…Hi." She said, nervously.

"Be with you in a second." The woman said, sticking her index finger up. After a minute of typing she looked up. "How may I—Claire! Dear! How are you!" Patty stood up and went around the desk to hug her.

"I'm fine. I'm here to audition for Angels and Devils?" Patty nodded.

"I've got it right here on the computer." She walked back to her seat. "You're in conference room eight on the second floor. We have to have coffee before you go back to LA, dear. We haven't talked in years!" Claire nodded and smiled.

"I'll talk to you when I'm finished. See you in a short bit!" She stepped into the elevator and went up.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Griffin, along with two producers and an unknown actress sat waiting. They had all arrived early and any moment, Claire Lyons was expected to walk through the conference room door. The young actress seemed the most excited. She kept fidgeting and looking down at her watch. Apparently one of the producers had already worked with her and the other, like himself, had known her as a teen but nothing else. The door opened and tall, lithe young woman with gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes stepped in. The young girl sat up straight in her chair. The two producers were looking over a page in the script. Griffin stood up and walked towards her. "Hey." She said quietly. "I'm Claire Lyons."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I know. I don't know if you remember me. My name is Griffin--" she cut him off,

"Hastings." She said slowly, now she seemed to remember. "How are you?" She said, a smile spread across her face.

"Good, I just graduated from NYU." She nodded in response.

"I heard. I didn't know your name, my agent didn't give me a name. All he said was, it was your first feature film and the you had just graduated from NYU." They were interrupted by one of the producers.

"Shall we get started?" He asked.

"Hey Arnie, how are you? Let's go." She pulled a script out of her bag and took a seat.

"Claire," Arnie said, "this is Amanda Collins." He said gesturing to the girl. She grinned and nodded in Claire's direction, as if trying to "play it cool." Claire smiled kindly and Griffin saw a flash of the Claire Lyons he once knew. The woman that sat beside him was no longer the skinny, pale, shy teen that followed Massie Block like a puppy. She was a beautiful, talented actress who beamed with confidence. As Claire and Amanda started reading, he watched Claire, she transformed and suddenly became the devilish prostitute she was supposed to play. When she spoke, her voice was suddenly low and seductive, no longer innocent. When they finished the scene, the two actresses left the room, leaving Arnie, Jim and Griffin to talk.

"Claire was great." Jim started. "But--" he was interrupted by Arnie.

"Amanda was good during the first audition but she seemed nervous and seemed to put in less of an effort." Griffin nodded in agreement.

"I think that we should give her a chance," he said, "This is my first time and I get how nerve wracking it is to work with someone as talented as Claire." He really thought that Amanda deserved the role and he was ready to fight. He was surprised that he didn't have to fight at all. Both men agreed with him. They called them back in and gave them the good news. The whole process wound up taking two hours, much less than he had expected. He went over to Claire as she was packing up her things.

"Hey. Great job. Congrats on the part." He smiled at her. She looked up and smiled back.

"Thanks. I think this is my least favorite part of the entire process. It's so dull." She pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey," he said, his voice sounded a little unsure, "What are you up to now? Would you want to grab lunch or something?" Claire smiled.

"I'd love to. I've got like five hours to burn. I expected this thing to all day but, apparently not." She said laughing.

"Okay then, let's go!" the two headed out into the rain together.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay, so I wrote for a really long time and wound up writing ten, single-spaced pages! I split it up and I'm really sorry if there were any weird logic errors. Especially with time. It switches around time of day. Kemp and Chris meet up in the afternoon, as do Cam and Alicia. Griffin and Claire, along with Dylan and Derrick, meet up in the morning. Josh and Massie meet up in the evening. Claire and Kristen meet up in the earlyish morning. Okay so. Read and Review please!!!!**


	4. Author's Note

Author's note!! Okay so I just realized that I had said Massie was an heiress but I'm going to also add the she runs a teen magazine. Sorry about that! –Airbear 


	5. Gasp!

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!!!! R&R please! By the way, Alicia is interviewing Ariana in New York, just not at the studio. Just ignore the part about the trailer. Okay so, this is the last time I swear!!!! I've changed Massie's job to a boutique owner. She is still an heiress, she's just more like Nikki than Paris. Sorry! **

Alicia finished her interview and made a b-line for Cam who, she could tell, was already bracing himself for her greeting. "What are you doing here!!" She squealed, pulling him into a hug. He patted her on the back,

"I'm here with Ariana plus, I figured since you were interviewing her, I'd come say hello. We haven't seen each in what, 8 years?" He looked at her kindly.

"It has been that long, hasn't it?!" She smiled at him. His eyes were laughing and he seemed genuinely glad to see her, even though they hadn't been that close. "We so have to hang out! Where are you living now?" She said, trying to avoid sounding flirtatious.

"Yeah. I'd love to. I'm in New York. Here's my card." He pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to her.

"I'm in New York too. I'm a correspondent for Today!" she grinned. One thing she loved was telling people about her job.

"I know. I've seen you on before." He smiled.

"Here." She said, handing him her card. "I have to go we've got to head back to the studio." He nodded.

"Yeah, Ariana's probably waiting for me anyways. See ya later." He smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Bye!" she stuffed the card in her pocket, not planning on using it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Claire and Griffin sat at a small table at some hip new restauraunt in uptown. "Wow." He said, "I can't believe the kind of treatment you get."

"I know right?" She said grinning. The place was ah-mazing. Even though it was noon and everyone was out to lunch, Claire's reputation got them their table. She was disappointed. She had had so much fun hanging out with Griffin, she kind of wished this would never end. They had laughed and talked for over an hour and a half. Griffin stuffed his hands into his pockets. Their goodbye, Claire had already predicted, was going to be awkward since they would be seeing each other again but on a professional basis. This was why she was so surprised when she leaned in to hug him, he kissed her! They held on for a second, his arms around her waist, she put hers around his shoulders. They were suddenly interrupted by someone's voice. "Claire?!" she turned her head and about 6 feet away stood….

**Bwahahahahaha. You'll just have to wait a few days until I update again! No, I'm just kidding I'll continue on. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Cam and Ariana walked down the street. They were laughing so hard, the paparazzi had followed them for about a mile before they had finally lost them. Their hair was soaked from the rain. "Ugh." He groaned, grabbing his stomach. "I'm starving. Can we go eat?"

"Whiny, whiny, whiny." She chided jokingly. "Come on! I know were to go." She grabbed his hand and took off running, dragging Cam behind. They ran for a few minutes before she slowed down. "It's just up here." They rounded the corner and saw some couple kissing. "Ew." Ariana said, but they continued walking. They were a few feet away when Cam stopped walking.

"Claire?!" he said. The couple pulled apart and she turned. He was looking into the face of a woman he hadn't seen since high school, when he dumped her. He'd seen her in the tabloids and on the news but not face to face, and definitely not making out with some guy.

"Hey." She said softly, breaking the silence. Her cheeks were bright red. She still held onto the guys hand. He quickly let go and shoved his hands in his pockets. Cam knew him from somewhere but he couldn't place him. "Cam. You remember Griffin?" She said meekly. The guy pushed his black hair back and his piercing blue eyes gave him away.

"Hey Grif." Had he met him in any other situation, he would have shook his hand and asked how he was but now he just wanted to wring his neck.

"Ahem." Ariana cleared her throat. "Cam, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She grabbed his arm.

"Oh, uh, sure. Griffin, Claire. This is Ariana. Ariana, this is Claire Lyons and Griffin Hastings. We went to school together." She nodded politely.

"We should get going. Lord knows how long it'll take to get a table." They started walking but Claire grabbed Cam's arm.

"Wait." She said. "Tell them I sent you. They'll seat you much faster." She still had her hand on Cam's arm but she only looked at Ariana.

"Thanks." Ariana said. With that, they parted ways.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Massie strutted down the street, her stilettos clacking against the cement. As she walked, she kept her head held high as a group of photographers swarmed around her. Ever since last night the paprazzi hadn't left her alone, despite Josh's vehement denial of any relationship. She had to admit she was a little disappointed he freaked out so much but, not like she cared that much. She could have any guy she wanted at the drop of a hat. She walked up the street and into a huge office building. Without even a nod to the receptionist, she got onto the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close some guy slid through them. They were the only two on the elevator so everything was silent as they went up. Massie's sunglasses were dark enough that she could look him up and down without his noticing. He was dressed in an Armani suit with a pale blue collared shirt and a striped silk tie. Massie yawned and rolled her eyes. _So passé, _she thought. She looked at his face, there was something oddly familiar about it. It's shape, though he had a straight face now she could picture it with a cocky smirk. "Kemp!" She shouted suddenly. The guy dropped his briefcase and stared at her, a shocked look on his face.

"Um. Hi? Are we supposed to know each other?" He said slowly. Massie pulled off her aviators, and immediately his eyes lit up.

"Massie Block? Hey!" He grinned and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Do you work here?" Massie laughed.

"Gawd, no! I own a boutique on Madison Avenue. I'm here to have lunch with my dad. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hollywood or something?" Kemp nodded his head.

"I was in Hollywood. I was actually the creative director for Playboy but I left, I missed New York too much." He glanced up at the screen above the doors, _12. _It flashed. He had 60 floors to go and not much more to talk about. "Have you, um, kept in touch with anybody?" He asked cautiously.

"You know, it's so funny you should mention that, I just ran into Josh the other night!" She smiled.

"Cool. Do you still talk to the rest of 'the pretty committee'?" he used air quotes as he spoke.

"No." She shook her head. "We all disconnected after high school." They were silent for a moment, Massie twirled her sunglasses in her fingers.

"I'm staying with Chris." He said suddenly.

"Chris…" clearly, she had no idea who Chris was.

"Plovert." He spoke nicely but his tone said, _duh!_ Suddenly there was a ding and the elevator doors opened. A super skinny redhead and a gorgeous guy with sandy blonde hair got on and pressed lobby. The redhead turned around and asked Massie,

"Are you going up or down?" Massie cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Up, As is he." She said, gesturing to Kemp who now had his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hurley?" The guy asked. Kemp kept his head down. "Is that Kemp Hurley?" the guy asked Massie. She nodded silently.

"Kemp, dude! It's me, Derrick Harrington."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristen pulled the last suitcase into the apartment and shut the door behind her. She was glad to finally be over with the moving in. Well, sort of. She groaned as she attempted to wade through the piles and piles of boxes and suitcases that filled the living room. "Mark!?" She yelled.

"In the kitchen!" He shouted. She pushed her way through the boxes and into the first open doorway she saw, hoping it was the kitchen. No such luck, she looked into a large room with built-ins against one wall and large windows all around. She turned around and nearly bumped into Mark.

"Hey!" she said, surprised. "How are we going to live!" She joked.

"Come on!" He laughed, grabbing her hand. "the kitchen's this way." The wandered through a path Mark had already made and into a fluorescently lit room. It was a galley kitchen with cherry cabinets and granite countertop. Glass tiles covered the walls and stainless steel appliances were all throughout. She smiled and let out a contented sigh. Mark came up from behind and put his arms around her. "This is all ours babe." She grinned.

"You know." She turned around to face him. "All that's missing is…" she trailed off and lightly tapped him with her left ring finger. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Let's get settled first." He said and then went about grabbing boxes and opening cabinets. Kristen stood in the middle of the room her arms around herself. _There's always something else to do. _She thought. He had no idea how badly she wanted to get married. To him it was just an annoyance, something they could do without. Kristen though differently, she did not get to have the same sweet sixteen her friends had. She got to take one friend to dinner and a show in New York City and she wound up taking Griffin. What a waste that was. She wanted a huge wedding, one were she would be the center of attention. Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge clang. She spun around and saw Mark on the ground, unconscious.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hey, so I decided to do two major cliffhangers. Don't worry I'll post again soon. The first part of this chapter is kind of awful but the rest of it is okay. Read and Review please! I want your opinions! Ciao dears! Bella. By the way, sorry for any logic mistakes, there are some things, like Massie's job that I wanted/needed to change. Bye! **


	6. I Miss You

**Here's Chapter 3! I think, I messed up the chapter numbers but, whatever. Disclaimer: I own Mark and everyone who was not in the clique books!**

"And Dylan!" the redhead added quickly. Massie put her sunglasses on. Derrick she could deal with. Dylan was another thing though.

"Hey Man." Kemp hugged Derrick awkwardly. Dylan giggled and pulled a surprised Kemp into an awkward hug.

"Don't forget me!" She said, her voice was now an annoying squeak. _Just like her mother._ Massie thought. She looked Derrick up and down, his hair was still sandy blonde and shaggy but, he wasn't wearing shorts, instead he was wearing a suit with a pink silk tie and carrying a briefcase. He looked professional for the first time since Massie had known him.

"Who's your friend?" Derrick said, gesturing to Massie. _Uh uh. Now way are we reuniting. _She thought. Before Kemp could say her name she grabbed Derrick's hand and shook it.

"Maggie. Maggie Fields." She smiled cordially and wrapped her arm around Kemp's.

"Well, we're about to grab lunch. Care to join us?" Dylan asked. Oozing sweetness.

"Well--" Massie started to decline but Kemp spoke faster.

"Sure. I've got to make a quick call but we're free. Right, sweetie?" He turned to Massie, feigning affection. Massie nodded quickly. Just then the doors opened into the 25th floor opened and a guy looked in but didn't get on. Derrick pressed the lobby button and they were on their way.

"Seen anybody lately?" Derrick asked casually.

"I'm actually staying with Plovert while I look for a job." Derrick raised his eyebrows at this.

"_Why!_" he said incredulously. "Didn't you work at _Playboy!?"_ Kemp nodded.

"I wanted something more serious. I actually was getting sick of the partying and drinking." Kemp smirked and Derrick and Dylan both burst out laughing. Massie so badly wanted to reveal herself and laugh with her friends but she couldn't. It would just force her to be sweet and smiley and right now, she wasn't really in that move.

"Kemp, used to be the biggest player." Dylan explained to "Maggie" after the two stopped laughing.

"Well," Massie did her best fake laugh. "I think I've got him pretty tied down now." She tightened her grip on his arm.

"Where are we eating?" Dylan turned to Derrick.

"Um. Any suggestions you guys?" He said, turning to Massie and Kemp.

"Sushi Samba?" Massie spoke up. Derrick stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Sounds good to me." He said. "Dyl?" She nodded in agreement.

"I've never been there. Is it good?" Kemp said.

"I haven't been there since seventh grade." Dylan said. "I'm surprised it's still there." She glanced at Massie but didn't say anything.

"I took Massie there once. It was right the day after graduation." The two nodded. Were they not a couple? Massie wondered. Why would he be talking about her. _I guess because we were all friends at one point._

"I haven't been there since high school." Massie said. "I read a review in the Times about it though. It was an absolute rave." Derrick shrugged. Just then, the elevator dinged and they all filed off.

"Maggie." Dylan said. "Walk with me."Massie nodded and let go of Kemp's arm. The two guys walked ahead. Dylan entwined her arm with Massie's. "So. What do you do?"

"I own a boutique over on Madison." She said coolly. Dylan raised her eyebrows.

"That sounds fabulous! What's it called? Maybe I've been there." Dylan didn't even bother to hid her excitement.

"It's called G.L.U., Girls Like Us. " She said while trying to conceal a wince. _F_, Massie thought, _I'm screwed. _Dylan gave her what Massie would classify as a completely vapid look.

"Sounds familiar, maybe I've been there." She smiled and Massie silently let out a deep breath.

"Maybe." She said. The two were silent for a moment. "What are you up to?" Massie said casually.

"I'm franchising my gym. I putting in a bunch of gyms on the east coast. I already have three in California." Massie nodded but Dylan looked at her expecting some sort of congratulations.

"That's great! Congrats!" She said with faux enthusiasm. Dylan nodded. They pushed through the revolving the door and met up with the waiting guys. Kemp grabbed Massie's arm and let the other two walk ahead.

"_What are you doing?!" _He hissed.

"_I do not want them knowing who I am. If either of them figured it out, there'd be a lot of trouble. Just let it go. After this lunch we'll never have to speak to them again." _She whispered back. She tried to get just the right mix of innocence and firmness in her tone. Apparently it worked, Kemp shut up after that and the four hailed a cab. Kemp volunteered to sit up front. The other three filed into the back, as soon as Massie slammed the door shut, the driver pulled away from the curb.

"Sushi Samba." Kemp said. The group sat in silence. It would've stayed quiet for the entire ride if it hadn't been for Dylan. The girl still couldn't stay quiet!

"Ehmagawd!" She said. "Where'd you get that?!" Her long finger was pointed at Massie's wrist. Massie grabbed her bracelet protectively and tried to hide the charms. Derrick looked down at it. _Come on, _she told herself_, think quickly!_

"I got it at a, um, yard sale." She said, silently praying that they would buy it.

"Can I see it?" Derrick said, grabbing her wrist and pulling it up. He looked at all of the charms and then placed her arm back on her lap. The entire time, Massie was completely paralyzed, partially from his hand on her arm and partially from fear. He turned towards her so that Dylan couldn't see his face. _I miss you._ He mouthed. Massie suppressed a grin. The cab pulled up in front of their destination and the four got out. "Hey Dyl." He said, loudly. "Why don't you and Kemp go ahead and in. Maggie and I will pay. " Massie turned around to grab Kemp's arm.

"That's okay. You guys can go in ahead." Derrick rolled his eyes.

"No. It's really important that Dylan and Kemp talk again." He said, slightly raising his eyebrows. There was no way Derrick would let Massie get out of this. She reluctantly released Kemp's arm and walked towards the cab. Dylan and Kemp went inside, leaving a fuming Massie and a confused Derrick. He slipped the cabbie a fifty and the car pulled away quickly. "Massie! Why are you hiding?!" He asked. "Dylan's one of your closest friends and we…well, we're friends too." He grabbed her sunglasses before she could stop him, revealing teary eyes.

"No." She said sternly. "You can't do this to me! I convinced myself that your walking out of my life was good! I'm happy Derrick! Just let me be Maggie!" She snatched the aviators out of his hands and slipped them back on her face.

"But Mass, I--" He started.

"No Derrick." She spat back. When she looked at his heartbroken face she softened a little.

"Derrick, last time the group was together, you and Dylan were both right in the center of it." She explained quietly. "I don't want to go through that again." She turned to go into the door but before she made it there, he turned her around and kissed her. She started to kiss him back but alarms went off in her head. _DERRICK NO! NOT DERRICK! _Massie pulled back and walked quickly into the restaurant, not saying another word to Derrick.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristen ran into the ER, the ambulance wouldn't let her ride along. She had hopped in her rental and sped to Beth Isreal Hospital. She stopped at the desk, slamming her hands down and a startled receptionist turned to face her. "May I help--" she started.

"Mark Landon!" She shouted. "I need to see Mark Landon!" Tears were streaming down here panic stricken face.

"M'am. You need to calm down. Who did you say you were looking for?"

"Mark Landon!" Kristen shouted again. The nurse picked up a clipboard and looked at it.

"They're running some tests on him. He'll be up in about 20 minutes. You can wait out here and we'll come and get you when he's up, Ms.--" She glanced down at Kristen's left hand.

"Ms. Gregory." She said sharply. "I'm his fiancée." The nurse just raised her eyebrows.

"You can sit over there." The nurse said. Kristen walked over sat down in the scratchy upholstered chair. She pulled out her cell phone and a small card out. Looking down at her old friend's name she sighed and started dialing. She put the phone to her ear and somebody picked up.

"Hi. It's Kristen. I didn't know who else to call."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

**Who did she call? It could've been anyone. I think the next chapter may focus a bit more on cam and Claire and griffin. I will resolve Kristen's story so don't worry! So….I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Track just started up and it's insane. I've also got excessive amounts of homework! Ugh. Anyway Read and review!!**


End file.
